


Of Birdwings and Fur

by Nutbrain



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bird Shapeshifter!Glaz, GSG9 play a brief part, High Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spetsnaz are there for a bit, Werewolf!Rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutbrain/pseuds/Nutbrain
Summary: Glaz is a shapeshifter on the run. Rook is an unfortunate werewolf caught in a trap. Together they'll have to work to keep each other safe from bandits and dark magics after them both.
Relationships: Timur "Glaz" Glazkov/Julien "Rook" Nizen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Of Birdwings and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older fic I posted on tumblr ages ago that I never got around posting on here. It was made using generatorland's generator. It was a gift fic for Kiru! Please enjoy!

The axe came down, hitting the log with a solid thwump, sending the pieces clattering to the ground. Another log, another swing, another set for the growing pile of firewood. Glaz reached up and wiped his brow, shading his eyes from the sun as he scanned the tree line around the shack he was currently calling his home. Something had been making him antsy all day, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he felt eyes on the back of his head. Seeing nothing after a while, he settled back into his rhythm, but didn’t allow himself to relax.

Rolling his shoulders as he focused on his task, he tried not to let it bother him; the tension was likely just a holdover from the old days. Open clearings like this reminded him of battlefields and the bloodshed that accompanied them. That life had been difficult mentally and physically: not being able to relax, constantly waiting for a fight, and almost always a target. He felt his skin itch just thinking about it, the desire to shift forms growing with his anxiety, but he shook it off. If he was being watched, the last thing he needed to do was oust himself as a shapeshifter. His otherform as an eagle gave him great advantage in fights where he could have distance, but on the ground and alone, he’d be vulnerable until he could get space between himself and whatever might be setting off his sixth sense.

Sighing at the pile of split logs, he reached down to pick up the blocks and carry them over to the neat little stack next to the building, setting them down in the way that Kapkan had liked so much, old habits engrained in him from when he was part of a squad. He was aware if the other three were close enough, they’d probably sense his reminiscing, but found it unavoidable despite how much he attempted to distract himself with the stacking. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he picked up the faint noise of a branch snapping, something that wouldn’t have been heard human ears. Careful not to pause, he listened closely but found it difficult to calm down and focus enough. Attempting to act as normal as possible, Glaz stacked one more log and turned to survey the woods, keeping his shoulders relaxed so as to not give any indication he’d heard the noise. He calmed his thoughts and listened closely.

For a few moments only wind moving through the trees could be heard. Glaz decided to try another tactic and turned to go inside. However as he did so, Glaz picked up the slightest noise of leaves and sticks shifting before he whirled around to see what had made the noise. It took split second before he picked up the camouflaged coat of a massive wolf observing him from the edge of the forest. Its posture was menacing as it assessed him, golden eyes narrowed and its ears flicked forward intently. Breathe hitching, Glaz focused him magic and summoned his long bow, pulling back the string to half draw and aiming at the wolf. Given that this animal was twice the size of Fuze’s otherform, Glaz knew it had to be a werewolf. The beasts compensated for their lack of magic by growing to large sizes; only their high born were still capable of utilizing the elements and thus their sizes tended to rest somewhere between a normal wolf and the creature before him.

“Leave me be. I mean no trouble.” Glaz kept his voice soft, knowing that he’d be heard. The sniper was confident this fight would be in his favor, but werewolves pack bonded like shapeshifters did; the death of this individual would bring the entire group down on him and with no way of knowing the size of said pack, Glaz didn’t want to take the risk unnecessarily.

After being addressed, the werewolf crouched, ears dropping back and upper lip curling over its canines into a snarl. Glaz followed its slight movement with the tip of his arrow. The wolf was unfazed, eyes narrowing, so he drew the string back a further, fingers brushing against his cheek. The two stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, but finally Glaz’s patience won out and the werewolf rose and backed up into the forest, quickly disappearing into the foliage. The sniper sighed in relief as he slowly let the draw out and dissolved his bow, heading into the small abode. Further chores were too much of a risk for the day with the werewolf possibly still lurking.

When the late afternoon rolled around, Glaz shuffled around and debated checking his traps within the woods for game. While he was hungry for fresh food, he eventually decided it’d be best to stay put and eat the jerky he’d made instead. He trudged over to the makeshift table he’d put together, trying to decide if he wanted rabbit or deer. Neither option was particularly appealing, but it’d give him something to do in this enclosed space. The shack wasn’t much more than four walls and his cobbled together bed, so he quickly grew stir crazy; close quarters made him itch.

Flopping down on his dirt floor with his section of deer jerky, he tugged unhappily on the dry meat with his teeth, once again missing his squad; Tachanka’s method of curing meat had always ended up much more flavorful and was something Glaz had never managed to replicate. Gnawing on his dinner, he briefly entertained the idea of traveling to find one of the others as he’d done many times before. In his imagination he’d keep watch from a distance, their presence in the area enough to soothe his soul, but knew that would be far too dangerous to carry out.

Huffing as he finished the meager meal, he double checked the magical ward on the door and flopped into what could be called a bed, rolling in an attempt to find a more comfortable position so his back wouldn’t stage a riot come morning.

Sleep didn’t come easily that night as he tossed and turned, constantly at unease. Sometime in the middle of the night, he woke up in a frantic sweat, frantically scanning the room for any indication of what caused it, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He sat there and panted heavily, trying to calm his heart before it beat itself out of his chest.

“RUN” That was Kapkan’s voice, as loud in Glaz’s head as if he was standing right next to him. His voice held a great deal of fright and Glaz knew he must be somewhat close to send a message that strong. Pushed into action Glaz listened closely against the wall near the door and heard the whisper of fabric. His breathe hitched in his throat as the seal changed from a neutral blue to a warning yellow; it was holding but probably not for much longer.

There was an upper window so he wasn’t trapped. He could shift, squeeze through it and be off. Hopefully they didn’t know his otherform and they wouldn’t see him leave. As he turned towards the window, something caught his eye in the far corner of the room; dark shadows were coalescing and seeping through the planks of the cabin, deep red eyes at the epicenter of the cloud.

“A wraith!” Glaz shouted through their group connection, and was answered with only dread from Kapkan before the connection was severed. From what Glaz knew of them, wraiths were powerful sorcerers, brought back after a gruesome death by sheer will and spite. Their element is always dark magic, and given their undead status, extremely hard to kill. Facing a wraith is dangerous for a small army, let alone a solitary shapeshifter such as Glaz. Panicking as he realized what he was up against, the sniper wasted no time shifting, barely avoiding a tendril of smoke with his first wing stroke. He darted through the opening above as shadows chased him up and out. Once through the window, alarms bells heightened; he shifted back to human form and rolled when he hit the ground, barely avoiding the net that had been thrown towards his flightpath. Coming out of his roll into a crouch, Glaz summoned his bow and let loose a quick volley of arrows, felling the three that had been waiting for him. A quick glance at their uniforms revealed that they were the King’s soldiers.

Swearing, Glaz shifted again and quickly gained enough height to be out of range of the soldier’s nets and arrows, narrowly dodging a large spear that was hurled up at him. Looking back from a safe distance in the sky, Glaz’s enhanced vision and the light of the moon allowed him to see that the wraith had fully taken form in the clearing below. The almost skeletal man raised his hand and waved his fingers up at Glaz with a smile, causing him to shiver and pick up his speed.

He flew for miles upon miles without stopping. Glaz heard nothing more from Kapkan and did not try and contact him again. If the wraith was sent after him, he’d have a much better chance of escaping it despite his meager magic; wraiths were fast, but they couldn’t fly. If the wraith did catch up to him…well at least Kapkan wouldn’t have to feel him die if he kept the connection closed. He shivered to think about it and continued on, soaring on the thermals when he grew tired.

Once he was an acceptable distance away and thoroughly exhausted, Glaz began to look for an area where he could rest for a while. He scanned the ground and honed in on a plume of smoke that was rising in the air; while he didn’t want to risk interacting with anyone, he’d need to know if there was someone in the area before he decided to set up camp here.

Approaching, he circled lazily in the sky. To onlookers, Glaz appeared exactly like a large golden eagle and he was far too high for most to sense his magic. As he surveyed the ground, there was indeed a large cabin below and it was bustling with people. This part of the land was a great deal rockier than the one he had previously been in; it sat closer to the mountains where the forest gradually started turning into rocky passes and cliff faces.

Watching this new area closely, he observed the patterns of the people below. They moved in and out, doing chores and conversing, nothing out of the ordinary. What drew his attention was the thing that was chained up outside, cowering when anyone walked past. After seeing the large animal, Glaz couldn’t very well fly off without investigating first. Glaz slowly flew down, landing on a branch high in a poplar tree with a good view of the area. He received a few glances, but was otherwise left alone to observe and regain some energy.

Now closer, Glaz could see and hear more of what was going on. Being around people after so long of avoiding them was making him uncomfortable, but he remained. Able to get a better look, Glaz noted that the animal below was actually a large wolf, chained up with a muzzle over it – no, his – snout and studded leather loops around each paw so that he was unable to stand. The wolf’s dark brown fur was heavily matted and covered with dirt and debris, making it look absolutely wild. This image was offset substantially as the beast occasionally whined pitifully when someone walked close, large eyes staring up at them as he cowered. This earned him a few painful kicks to the side that would result in high pitched yelps, but he kept it up all the same. The behavior made Glaz physically ill, nearly unable to watch as the wolf suffered. He cringed whenever the poor thing made a noise, knowing from experience it was best to just let them forget your presence.

As Glaz continued to watch, he was gripped with indecision. He’d be better off flying away and forgetting what he’d seen, given he now had a wraith and the royal guard after him. He knew he really needed more distance than what he had gained. There was likely little he’d be able to do to help the creature below without drawing undue attention to himself. Resigning himself to letting nature take its course for the animal below, he made to take off when the wolf looked up him with big, sad, golden eyes. Glaz paused immediately, breath catching in his throat as he flexed his talons on the branch; looking at the unnaturally bright eye color, this wasn’t a simple wolf but a young werewolf. Glaz looked at his size again, comparing it to the men that walked past, noting now that he was larger than most normal wolves and cursing himself for not noticing sooner.

Reassessing the situation, he found a distinct lack of magical aura in the area. There were men in these woods that held deep hatred for those of a magical variety, holdouts from an era long past. It was entirely possible they’d caught this young thing and had chosen to take their fears and anger out on him. If these were truly men, it meant that he’d likely have an opening tonight in order to release the poor thing below, otherwise he was condemning the werewolf to a long lifetime of suffering at their hands. Decision made, Glaz settled on his branch and cleaned his feathers, formulating the best approach.

As night drew close, Glaz patiently stayed on his chosen perch, pretending to be aloof to the happening of the household below. Chores were slowing down and things were being put away when a giant of a man strode out of the house, stride measured and expression cold. The people from the cabin stopped what they were doing and circled around him as he came to a stop in front of the werewolf on the ground. Glaz desperately hoped they weren’t going to try and kill him, as he’d be hard pressed to fight them all without getting injured.

“Ready to talk, little one?” The werewolf glared up from his position on the ground, tugging lightly at his chains and growling as best he could through the muzzle. The man scoffed before surging forward, hitting the ground not as a human, but as a wolf, one that easily dwarfed the werewolf he’d encountered the day before in the forest. The men surrounding him shifted as well, now encircling the smaller werewolf who weakly struggled against his chains as he cowered.

The enormous wolf snarled, baring its teeth before tugging at the scruff of the young werewolf’s neck. He yelped in surprise and pain before going stock still in the other’s maw. Glaz remained outwardly neutral, feeling eyes staring at him from below but was internally panicking. There was no way for him to take on pack that was twenty strong like this one was, but he couldn’t in good conscience leave.

Eventually the small werewolf made a few soft noises and was released from the other’s jaws. The pack leader let out a bloodcurdling howl that the others answered before they took off, heading around the cabin to the east. Assessing the now miserable looking werewolf, Glaz couldn’t see any traces of blood along his neck from where he was held in those massive jaws. He made eye contact again, the golden globes staring at the eagle forlornly as he let out a small whine and dropped his head down in the dirt, ears drooping against his head.

Listening for noises and hearing none, Glaz swooped down and landed on the ground, startling a yelp out of the werewolf who pulled back on his restraints and stared at him warily. Knowing he was better off maintaining this form for a quick escape, Glaz hopped closer a laid wing over the werewolf’s head, nuzzling him softly with his beak. The efforts to calm to wolf didn’t entirely work, but he settled down enough for Glaz to start assessing the bonds he was in.

The leather wrapped around his legs was held closed with silver rivets and engraved with glowing runes that Glaz couldn’t understand. He tapped them experimentally with a talon, but they didn’t seem to affect him. Not wanting to waste more time, he grabbed one end of the leather attached to the wolf’s front paw in his beak and the other in his talons, ripping it apart. The rivet flew loose and Glaz quickly put some distance between himself and the wolf while he waited to see if there were any repercussions. Not at all bothered by the runes, the werewolf’s tail waved back and forth as he shook out his newly freed leg. He looked at Glaz and pawed insistently at the muzzle.

The sniper eyed the claws but moved closer and put his beak around the leather that held the metal cage around the werewolf’s head. He gave the werewolf a warning nip when he brought his foot up to try and hurry him along before he tugged the leather loose. Now freed of the metal cage, the werewolf wasted no time in tearing off the restraint on his other front paw while Glaz set about getting his hind legs. Now able to stand, the young werewolf hauled himself up and shook out, dust flying off and landing on Glaz who squawked in irritation. Not too far off, a wolf howled in the night before being answered by others. The werewolf next to Glaz tucked his tail between his legs and cowered, looking at him for instructions. Sighing, Glaz flew up, calling at the werewolf before flying slightly higher and heading towards the west. Seeming to understand, the werewolf set off quickly, building up speed just in time to outpace a few werewolves that had come tearing around the cabin.

The wolves below glanced up and snarled. They’d undoubtedly know now that he was either a shapeshifter or some sort of familiar; no regular eagle could fly at night and still see. He’d have to worry about that later, for now his biggest concern was getting this poor werewolf below to safety.

He watched as the wolf did his best to run, but was quickly tiring. The pack was closing in from multiple directions and before long they were nipping at his hindquarters, herding him towards the base of the mountain. The younger werewolf put up a valiant effort as injured as he was, attempting to dash in different directions, likely realizing what was happening.

Glaz circled above, aware they were moving him towards the face of a rock wall, too sheer to climb up and to broad to go around now. He let lose a cry, frustrated with his lack of options as he could see the young wolf skid to a stop and stare up at him for a moment before pressing his side against the wall and growling as he faced the forest edge.

The pack slowly came out of the trees, their leader padding out in front, large and a deep chestnut color as he emerged from the shadows. He was flanked on both sides by his pack as they sneered and snarled at the smaller werewolf. He recognized the werewolf that had found him at his shack standing slightly behind their pack leader and looking unbothered by the situation. The wolves snarled and barked at each other for a while before one of the faster ones lunched at the cornered wolf. The werewolf was able to intercept the lunge, grabbing it by the neck and flinging the wolf as it yelped. One of his legs nearly buckled, his shaking intensifying as they crowded in closer.

Glaz desperately scanned the cliff, looking for an area to land before finding a ledge that stood out in the moonlight. He landed and shifted back into human form, tucking his legs under a rock for support before summoning his bow and drawing it back. The sniper fired just as one of the wolves leapt towards the young werewolf, hitting it in the heart and causing the others to recoil in surprise at this new development, howling at the sudden loss of one of their own.

The werewolf he was helping looked up in surprise before turning his gaze back to the others and growling. Glaz caught another between the eyes as it tried to scramble up to his position and dropped a third as it tried to take down the younger wolf from behind. The pack below was gathered by their leader with a howl and prepared to attack together, knowing he’d be unable to take them all. They looked about ready to lunge forward when the young werewolf let out a rumbling bark and slammed his front to legs on the ground. Magic rippled through the earth, sending spikes of rocks and dirt roaring from the ground and towards his assailants. One hit the pack leader in the shoulder, sending him skittering back towards to forest while others were flung in various directions. Glaz had to scramble to find a hold on the cliff face as it too had started to shake.

Suddenly unsure about the situation, the largest werewolf yipped and turned back, taking the others with him before they could panic and be picked off. The young wolf below growled as they retreated, but soon dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Glaz shifted to safely land next to him before changing back into human form and stretching out a hand. The werewolf snapped at him and panted, trying to push himself up.

“Sssh, I’m the bird from before. We need to move. Can you walk?” The werewolf regarded him for a moment before closing his eyes. Matted fur shifted to dirty curls, skin, and tattered fabric. Tired blue eyes now regarded him from ground, searching his face in suspicion. The man was young, perhaps only a few years younger than Glaz appeared to be, but not nearly as young as his size had originally led the shapeshifter to believe. Given that and his earlier display of very powerful magic, he was likely high born.

“I can walk,” the man rasped before coughing and clearing his throat, “they’ll be back once they’ve recovered.” Glaz stood and offered his hand. Still suspicious but unable to rise on his own, the man on the ground took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, gripping his side and hissing in pain.

“Why are you helping me?” The man asked once standing, taking a couple steps back. Glaz could sense magic thrumming through the air and responded by gently pushing back with some of his own in warning.

“I wish I knew myself. We can be wary of each other later, we need to move.” The other man didn’t look entirely please with this answer, but set off after Glaz as he made his way north along the cliff. They limped along in silence, both listening closely for signs of being followed. It was too slow for Glaz’s taste, but eventually the werewolf had healed through some of his injuries and they were able to pick up the speed. After several hours of no sounds, they relaxed a bit and moved away from the cliff, heading northeast.

Eventually, the younger man broke the silence, “My name’s Rook by the way. I um, I never really thanked you properly for helping me.” He held out his hand towards Glaz, who regarded it for a second before shaking it and offering his name in return.

“So what’s the plan, Glaz? Where did they ask you to meet them?” Glaz raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

“I have no idea who ‘them’ is or what ‘they’ would have asked of me, but the plan is to keep heading north until I’m far away, and you can go in whatever direction you please.”

“My pack…they didn’t ask you to help me?” Glaz shook his head and watched as Rook bit his lower lip and summoned a tattered map pointing at an area far to the northwest, “Can you help me get back home? It’s not safe to travel through these passes alone.”

“No, I keep heading north and only north. I can stay until we meet the passes, but after that you’re on your own.” Rook gripped the map tightly, eyes squeezed tightly shut before nodding and returning to silence. Eventually the two found a small area they determined was relatively safe and one took watch while the other slept. They traveled like this over the next few days, constantly on high alert for the pack following them, only hearing their howls a few times.

The werewolf’s cuts and bruises had nearly healed at this point allowing him to move without hissing in pain. The two did little talking until they crossed a ley line which Rook happily announced was the edge of the pack’s territory. After crossing, Rook was much more chipper, stress bleeding from his shoulders as they moved further away without incident.

“So why only north? Did someone curse you to only walk in one direction?” Rook teased, poking at Glaz’s side.

“It’s survival. I was chased out of my previous home and I don’t want to lead these people into my friends. I go north.” Glaz shrugged. He would start to get into colder territories the further north he went, but he wasn’t about to lead a wraith towards Fuze by escorting this werewolf.

“It’d be safer if we travelled together and kept watch. I’m sure my fathe…pack wouldn’t mind if you hung around after.” Rook looked briefly distraught as he stumbled over his words but recovered quickly, smiling up at Glaz. While the idea was tempting, the shapeshifter reluctantly shook his head. Rook wasn’t taking no for an answer though, “It’d be easier to head north through the passes northwest and these areas aren’t exactly the safest to traverse alone. I’d bake you cookies for your trouble!” The werewolf leaned in close, gripping Glaz’s forearm, the strength of his grasp belying his happy façade. Glaz pinched the bridge of his nose, doing his best to avoid the puppy eyes that Rook was throwing in his direction. It’d be a pity to get him this far only to have him walk off a cliff. He told Rook as much before sighing.

“Fine, I will walk you to your pack but no further. But you’re taking a bath at the next creek we find. You’re filthy and if the smell gets any worse, I don’t think I’ll be physically able to travel further with you.” Rook looked taken aback momentarily before giggling.

“Well, I guess we’d better find a close stream. You’re no rose yourself.” He shifted, smelling the air before bounding off northwest. Glaz sighed and took to the skies, following Rook’s lead as he raced towards running water. The two reached the river at the same time, the summer flow chilly, but nice to wash the grime off their bodies. Rook whined when Glaz insisted on rinsing their clothes, protesting that they’d be wet for the rest of the day. The shapeshifter laughed at his shocked expression when he used a quick spell to dry the clothes in an instant.

Now rinsed off, Glaz could see that Rook was quite handsome under all that dirt. His sides were still littered with faint bruises, but they had faded to less severe colors than he had glanced at a few days ago. The younger man was easy to converse with as he did a good job of carrying a conversation. Listening to him jabber, Glaz smiled softly. Rook was laughing about something when movement drew both of their eyes to the far bank of the river where they had just come from. A pale figure in dark robes stared across at them, looking out of place in the bright sunlight. Course blond hair was slicked back across his head and a thin line coursed across his sunken face, red eyes gleaming as he stared across. The figure lifted his hand and waved his fingers, causing Glaz’s stomach to drop out; the wraith had caught up with them.

The three stared at each other, unwilling to look away. Glaz could feel the faint tug of magic across the running water, enticing him to walk back across. He was leaning forward, ready to take a step in that direction when Rook placed a hand on his shoulder, face filled with worry. The spell broken, the wraith finally looked down at the water, unable to cross, and glared at them before turning back into the forest and disappearing.

“Where’s the nearest bridge?” Rook summoned his map, looking confused and worried by Glaz’s ashen face. “Five days journey north. Four days back south to meet up with the path.”

“The wraith will clear that in half the time. We need to get moving.” Happiness gone, they shifted, making faster time in their alternate forms than they would on the ground, resting only shortly over the next few days until they neared the opening to the mountain pass. As if to add injury to insult, the clouds that had been coalescing released their burden on their heads, drenching the two.

“What did that pack want from you?” Glaz asked as they trudged along, the rain discouraging him from flying. Rook glanced over suspiciously, eyes scanning Glaz’s face before shrugging and looking back at the path. Glaz determined that it was probably a bad conversation starter and vowed to let Rook lead conversations in the future.

“I’m not entirely sure. I know they were hurting me in an effort to get the rest of my pack to come rescue me, but I don’t know to what end.” Rook rubbed his thumb over his index finger, a tic Glaz noticed he only did when uncomfortable or lying. They’d very obviously been looking for answers to a question Glaz didn’t know.

“You’re high born, they probably wanted to hold you for ransom or hoped you had information.” Glaz offered, an attempt to provide him an out and end the conversation. He didn’t expect Rook to turn to him, face panicked as he backed away. Glaz barely had time to open his mouth before the ground underneath him roiled, mud climbing up his legs and pulling him down. The shapeshifter held out his hands, trying to get the younger man to calm down while not to panicking himself. Rook’s magic was strong and there was no way he’d get himself out of this without killing the werewolf if it came down to a fight.

“How did you know that? What do you want from me?” Rook’s voice was higher than usual but carried a tone that left no room for conversation, outstretched hand shaking as he carefully watched Glaz, magic humming in the air. When all he received was a confused glance, the mud tightened around the shapeshifter and climbed higher, pulling him further into the ground. Glaz decided now was probably not the best time to point out that Rook’s magic would be a giant flashing beacon for their location and opted instead to answer his questions.

“One of my squadmates, he shifted into a wolf. He was constantly getting confused for a werewolf, so he took it upon himself to learn a lot about your hierarchy and passed on the info to me.” Rook still looked unsure, shoulder’s relaxing slightly but still uneasy. Glaz continued, “I wasn’t aware it wasn’t common knowledge that only high borns had access to magic, otherwise I wouldn’t have mentioned it” Rook swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing as he seemed to weigh his options. The way the rain hit his face made it look as if tears may have been running down his cheeks, but Glaz couldn’t be sure. “If I let you up, do you swear you weren’t sent by someone?” Glaz nodded, hands still held out, though now they were nearly brushing the dirt. After a moment, the ground heaved and spit him up on the path, mud now covering his lower body. Rook waved a hand and the debris came off, leaving only excess moisture behind. The werewolf offered his hand, which Glaz accepted to pull himself up and they started trudging through the mud again.

A few hours of tense silence later, Glaz received a mumbled “sorry” which he dismissed, assuring the other that he understood his wariness. Tension fell out of Rook’s shoulders and the two continued to hike in a better atmosphere.

Nearing the peak and after several days of moving in the rain, the downpour picked up and the two decided it would be best to seek shelter for the night. They were nearing the more dangerous part of their journey, as they’d have to pass over another ley line and through sorcerer territory and needed their rest to be alert. Over the last day, Rook had been much more sullen than usual, discomfort written across his face. Glaz worried perhaps the previous events were finally catching up to him and had pushed harder for a rest.

After some searching for a dry place, the two found a small cave and curled up in it, Glaz able to clear the water out of the drenched wood to make a small fire. He looked worriedly over at Rook who was sweating and groaning occasionally in pain. He wanted to ask, but after the incident a few days ago, Glaz knew that it was best to let the other man open up when he was ready.

“Nnnn, why does it hurt so much to be away from my pack?” Rook asked later that night, clutching his head and gritting his teeth as he laid curled up on the ground, desperately fighting the urge to shift and howl in sorrow. Glaz sighed softly from his place at the fire before getting up and pulling Rook into his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly, understanding now the other’s struggle. Rook stiffened initially, but the contact was calming and he eventually relaxed as much as he could with the pain.

“It doesn’t get easier, but it does get less painful. I have yet to lose the ache, but at least I don’t feel the pain of constantly trying to connect.” Eyebrows still pinched in pain, Rook opened his eyes to stare up at Glaz, curiosity and discomfort written in his yellow gaze.

“I didn’t realize shapeshifters pack bonded. Do you…do you hear them when you’re together?” Glaz nodded. “What…What happened to them? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” Glaz was silent a moment, staring into the flickering flames before he felt he could speak, ache straining his voice.

“There was a…coup by one of the high houses. They carry a great deal of power within our land and had amassed support from some of the other high families. My squad, or pack as you call it, swore an oath to protect the ruling family, but in the end there was little we could do from our position. When we returned, we realized staying was pointless. We were forced to scatter in four cardinal directions or face death for standing against the new king. I headed as far north as I could without drawing too much attention to myself, but eventually they found me and here I am. Though I’m moving further west than is probably wise.” Rook had wrapped his arms around Glaz partway through the story, rubbing soothing circles into his skin as he finished. The shapeshifter looked back down as saw that Rook’s eyes had settled back to their usual color, his mind taken off of shifting for the moment.

“So you haven’t heard from them at all this whole time? How long has it been?”

“Three years. The night before I first saw you was the first and last time I heard from my squad in that time. Kapkan, he’s a panther shifter, was close enough to make contact. I can only hope that everything’s alright.” The panic in Kapkan’s voice gave Glaz anxiety, but the older man was clever and his dark otherform should have given him the ability to blend into the night if he needed to escape. Rook tightened his grip around him and nuzzled his head into Glaz’s chest. The older man returned the hug and relaxed back against the cave wall.

“Hopefully you’ll be able to see them again one day.” Rook mumbled, already nodding off to sleep. Glaz hummed in response, tiredness overtaking him as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the rain had stopped, leaving only a grey sky behind. The fire had long since died to embers when the two rose, thankful that they’d gone unbothered during the night. They went about their morning routine, Glaz quickly hunting down some small game while Rook replenished their water supply, careful to stay close to each other. With that done, the two agreed to change to their alternate form; a lone wolf and an eagle were more likely to go unbothered as they moved through the rest of the pass.

In the next few days, Glaz ended up clearing out a small group of men that had been waiting to ambush them in the canyon, bow making short work of the humans after they showed intentions of harming Rook below. He’d nearly stepped in one of their bear traps, but a swift arrow triggered it before he could. The werewolf looked up at him and wagged his tail before they carried on, but Glaz felt as if his actions had drawn the attention of some sort of magic. The moment they crossed the ley line, this sensation increased drastically, causing Glaz to spiral lower to the ground to keep a closer eye on Rook. The wolf looked up at him in confusion, but Glaz kept it to himself. Nothing happened for several miles, yet the shapeshifter was still unable to shake off the feeling.

As the ground flattened and widened out, storm clouds rapidly formed above the two, electricity crackling through the air. Glaz narrowly avoided a streak that rose from the ground, magic coming off of it in waves. He dipped the other way as another bolt formed, desperately scanning the ground for Rook. As he did so a third strike clapped, and he barely dodged, singing his wing feathers in the process and sending him spiraling towards the ground. He hit hard, now thankful for how close he was originally, but too dazed to do much more than lay on his back in his otherform. A foot stomped down hard on his right wing, causing him to cry out in pain, the noise coming out as a shrill chirp.

Electricity dazed him, preventing him from moving or fighting back as he stared up at the man above him. At first glance, he feared it was the wraith after seeing blond hair and pale skin. However, while this man was the same height, his face was bearded and much less sunken in. Brown eyes regarded him with apathy as he extended his hand, fingers crackling with magic and electricity.

“Bandit, stop tormenting it and let’s go back home. I’m cold and wet now thanks to you.” The man above him turned to look over his shoulder and started to respond when he was hit from the side by a furry mass. Bandit rolled to his feet some distance away, leaving a stunned Glaz to stare up at Rook’s fur as the werewolf crouched over him and snarled.

“I hope you’re ready for a fight. It looks like this one’s not too happy.” Bandit called over, a smirk on his face. Rook’s growling suddenly stopped as he looked over at whoever Bandit was talking to. He stepped forward and shifted, leaving a very confused Glaz and Bandit to stare at him.

“Blitz?” Rook asked hesitantly. Glaz flailed to his feet, talons slipping in the mud as he attempted to get a look at the man that Rook was addressing. The other man’s chiseled features and bright blue eyes were undeniably attractive and Glaz felt an unwarranted twinge of jealously as Rook flung himself into his arms. Bandit made a retching noise as Blitz swung Rook around in his arms, before turning back to Glaz and waving his hand. Tight restraints held his wings tight against his sides and his beak closed, runes glowing bright yellow as he attempted to shift and was unable to do so. Glaz panicked, his breath quickening as he attempted to keep his mind in the present and not drifting back. The panic started to overtake him as his mind was drug back into old thoughts, wings throbbing with the memories of missing feathers and pain and…suddenly Rook was holding him softly petting his head before turning to angrily look at the yelling that was happening in the background. The contact brought him back to the present slowly, worry marring Rook’s face as he looked back down at Glaz.

“…he’s led a wraith right into our home. You want to just let them continue traipsing through?” Bandit was shouting in the background and Glaz attempted to crane his head around to see. The two watched as electricity crackled through the air towards them only to be stopped when Blitz threw up a shield of bright white light.

“Rook’s a friend.” Blitz was unwilling to back down, stance ready for a fight. After a few tense moments, Bandit growled and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

“We’re too exposed. Grab your mutt and chicken and let’s discuss this somewhere else.” Rook relaxed his grip a bit as he looked at Blitz, who sighed and motioned them to follow. It wasn’t a long walk to the house where they were led, but Glaz felt extremely vulnerable the entire time. The smell of burnt feathers and the ache in his wing weren’t making it any better.

Once inside, Bandit snapped his fingers, instantly removing the stains he’d acquired when Rook had tackled him. A slight blond woman popped her head around the corner to greet them followed by a gangly man.

“You’re not coming into the house like that and getting it all dirty!” She exclaimed waving her hand to seal the door and remove the dirt they’d drug in with them, dropping it neatly into a bucket. Blitz looked a bit sheepish as she scolded him for not letting her know that Rook was stopping by. “I would have made something better for dinner!” She finally exclaimed.

“They’re not staying long, IQ. Jager, let me know if anything else breaches the perimeter will you.” One last glare in their direction, Bandit drifted out of the room. IQ rolled her eyes and ushered them into the kitchen digging out food from the cabinets, happily chattering about what spells she’d developed since they’d last seen each other while Rook attempted to get a word in edgewise.

“I don’t mean to interrupt, I’d love to hear more about your new wards, but do you think you could take these off my friend?” He asked finally, motioning towards the bound Glaz who was still being cradled in his arms. IQ looked to Blitz for permission, but once he nodded, she smiled brightly and passed her hand across the bindings. “Bandit’s powerful, but he’s not nearly as good with this kind of magic as I am.” She winked as the last fell away. Rook set Glaz down on the floor so he could shift. Grateful, he stretched out his wings to inspect the burnt feathers before he shifted. He grimaced as the change turned singed feathers to burnt skin, pain shooting up his forearm and earning a worried look from Rook. Once they were settled, Blitz excused himself, leaving the two alone with the sorcerers.

As IQ continued to talk about her magic detecting spells with Jager interjecting with a few of his newest defense runes, Blitz and Bandit could be heard yelling from the other room, lighting flashing occasionally when they got particularly heated. Blitz returned shortly before dinner was ready, looking exasperated but letting Rook and Glaz know that they were welcome to stay the night in the spare room. Glaz was apprehensive about staying under the same roof as Bandit, but knew they couldn’t afford to pass up a relatively safe rest if what Bandit had said was true and the wrath had been close enough to be detected at their border.

Dinner was simple yet good. Glaz hadn’t had a proper meal in years and had to stop himself from shoveling it into his mouth. Rook on the other hand showed no such restraint, inhaling his meal before asking for a seconds. Cleanup was done with magic and a loud yawn from Rook was the only cue the sorcerers needed to usher them off to bed.

After being shown the room, the three left, wishing them a goodnight. The guest room was small, but contained a bed and a washroom. Glaz was about to turn to Rook and ask him which side he wanted when the other man was pulling off the shapeshifter’s jacket and undoing his shirt buttons. Glaz’s face lit up bright red as his hand flew up to grab onto Rook’s wrists.

“What are you doing?” Rook’s hands stilled as he looked up at first in confusion but as realization hit, deep embarrassment, face changing to mirror Glaz’s.

“I…you…your wing.” Glaz quirked an eyebrow and Rook stammered on to explain further, “Your wing was hurt earlier and you looked like you were in pain when you shifted. I have a cream my friend made me for burns I was going to put on it.” Rook stepped back, rubbing one shoulder with the opposite hand. Glaz chuckled and finished getting out of his shirt, trying not to cringe as the fabric slid over his burn. Looking at his forearm, the skin showed evidence of an electrical burn, thick and matching with the outline of feather ends. The shapeshifter grimaced, knowing it would take him at least a week to heal through it.

True to his word, Rook pulled out a small tin from a pocket. Cracking it open, it smelled heavily of flowers and was strongly imbued with healing magics. Glaz hissed and pulled back as Rook’s finger made contact. “Oh stop that. This will only take a moment.” Glaz watched Rook as he worked, taking in his features and attempting to memorize them. He was somewhat disappointed when the younger man finished his ministrations; after years of having no contact he had to admit he found the touch comforting. The werewolf didn’t step back though, but instead turned his attention to Glaz’s chest, eyes roving over the skin.

“You have so many scars.” He said softly, his hand hovered hesitantly above them. He looked up for permission to touch, to which Glaz nodded, unwilling to ruin the moment with words. Rook’s fingers danced over the edges of them, spending more time tracing over the deeper ones, looking at them with reverence. His hand found the one on his side and he chased it around his back, sliding behind Glaz to see the rest. The shapeshifter bit his lip as Rook found the deep lash marks, embarrassed by their presence. Rook made a sound of distress as he outlined them. “Where did you get them all?”

Glaz was silent for a moment longer, unsure of how he wanted to answer and how much he wanted to give away. “When you live for two hundred years, you pick up a few scars.” Rook hummed in thought. “I’m nearly that old and I don’t have even half the scars you do,” he said softly, before tracing the brand mark on the sniper’s shoulder. Dark memories flashed briefly and Glaz pulled away and turned to face Rook.

“Perhaps you’ll have to fight a few more wars then.” Rook stepped closer, hovering uncertainly for a moment before turning to the bed. “We should probably get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow since Bandit’s being a tool.” Glaz snorted.

They settled into the bed, both at far ends as they stared up at the ceiling. Glaz debated asking his next question, but ultimately decided he needed the answer. “Are you and Blitz…dating?” Rook huffed in amusement rolling over in bed to look at Glaz who steadfastly avoided eye contact.

“We had a fling about fifty years ago, but our magics just never were compatible so we called it off. It was mutual so we’ve kept in contact. What about you? Any attractive prospects you’re longing for back home.” Glaz laughed and rolled to face him.

“The only one of us that ever found time to flirt was Tachanka. He and a much younger women, Finka, made a competition out of it. They didn’t ever go anywhere but it was just as impressive as it was nauseating to listen to.”

“What was he? No wait, don’t answer, let me guess. A sea otter? Or deer? Ooh, was he a parakeet?” Glaz shook his head as Rook pouted. “He’s a bear. The oldest and biggest out of all of us. The lucky man got to head south where it’s warm while I’m stuck up here freezing my feathers off during the winters.”

“It’s not winter, but we werewolves tend to stay pretty warm. Feel free to let me know if you get too cold tonight.” Rook smirked and winked as he scooted closer. The pair laughed as they settled back on the mattress, quickly falling asleep.

Waking up to a warm bed and a warm body was something Glaz hadn’t experienced in a long while. He continued to lay there, wondering how Rook had managed to drape himself over top of him in the middle of the night, but ultimately deciding he really didn’t mind terribly. Rook’s soft breaths, in and out, whispered across the older man’s face, even and calming. When Rook finally did rouse, he looked vaguely embarrassed about their position but not uncomfortable, causing Glaz to briefly wonder about what could have been last night if he wasn’t so jumpy. Shaking the thought from his head as he rose, the two got ready, taking full advantage to the water that was magically piped throughout the house. Rook took ages in the shower, but graciously waited for Glaz to get done before seeking out their hosts.

Wandering to the kitchen, Glaz took in all the woodwork that adorned the house; it radiated old magics, yet was well cared for. While he had a vague memory of where they had been led last night, he made it a point to keep track of these things, Rook was infinitely more comfortable with the layout, happily padding along the corridors until they emerged into the kitchen. The four sorcerers were gathered around the breakfast bar deep in conversation, which halted abruptly when Glaz and Rook made an appearance. Bandit shot them a dirty look before huffing out of the room, taking coffee and a plate with him.

Rook gave Blitz a confused and vaguely hurt glance which the older man waved off and wished them both a good morning, ushering them over to the table for a meal. Breakfast wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but good nonetheless. Glaz found it difficult to relax and engage in the conversations, still apprehensive about how much they were intruding. After so much solitude, it was jarring to be surrounded by this much activity all at once, and it was beginning to give Glaz sensory overload.

After clearing the dishes, the easy conversation became more serious as the three sorcerers shot each other more glances when they thought that Glaz and Rook weren’t looking. Rook that finally addressed the hippogriff in the room when it became apparent none of them wanted to broach the conversation.

“We’ll be out hair today, though I don’t suppose there’s any chance you’d help me make it home?” Rook looked hopeful, but his face quickly fell as Blitz sighed from where he was leaning against the counter and rubbed his face.

“I’d love to Rook, I truly would. But we need to watch the border. Our magic stopped that wraith from crossing too far in, but there’s no telling when he’ll be back.” Rook bit his lip and nodded, eyes downcast. Blitz looked crushed to see his expression fall but stood firm, “I’m sorry, we’ll provide you with what you need to get you there, but you’re on your own.” Blitz reached out and gripped Rook’s arm. When Rook nodded sharply, Blitz pulled him into a tight hug which Rook tearfully returned. Glaz turned his eyes away, feeling as if he was intruding on their moment together. When the two finally pulled apart, Rook wiped his tear filled eyes and glanced over towards the shapeshifter, who was awkwardly observing the stonework of the fireplace.

“At least I’ll have Glaz with me. Otherwise, I probably would have accidentally walked myself off of a cliff by now.” He said with a wink. The shapeshifter smiled softly as the sorcerers laughed, IQ stepping in for her hug while Jager stood off to the side. Rook seemed the most relaxed he’d been since they met, even with the knowledge that they’d still be traveling alone for the last leg of their journey. While Glaz knew it was foolish, he was secretly pleased that he’d get to continue spending time with his companion before he inevitably began his journey north again. He’d miss all of the company that the younger man had provided when they finally split ways.

True to their word, the three gave them food to last the rest of their journey, ensuring they wouldn’t have to constantly forage and hunt. Rook had apparently left a few clothes with Blitz, and so Jager renewed the enchantments on an old backpack of Rook’s so that he’d be able to shift with it and keep their supplies intact. When Jager had instructed him to shift with it on to make sure it worked, the werewolf ran in circles trying to get a good look at it on his back before he realized what he was doing and sheepishly changed, cheeks bright red as the three sorcerers cackled. There were more hugs and tears as they got ready to depart, while Glaz hung back and politely waited. He was surprised when IQ came up and gave him a similar hug.

“Thank you for looking out for him.” She whispered before backing up and waving them off. Glaz returned the sentiment with a stiff wave and quickly fell in step with Rook as he started up the path. Once out of sight of the cabin, Glaz began chewing on his lower lip, thinking for a moment before finally gathering his words.

“You know, if you stayed and I carried on, they could probably see you home.” Glaz said softly. Rook looked at him, slightly surprised before giving him a small smile.

“Now you sound like Blitz. You think after all you’ve done for me, I’d just bail on you?” Glaz shrugged and opened his mouth to give him the pros of staying behind when Rook interrupted and continued on, “We’re finishing this out together. Besides, I enjoy traveling with you. It’s nice. And I promised you cookies.” The shapeshifter felt his face warm slightly, turning away to glance over around at the forest surrounding them as if he was suddenly incredibly interested in the happenings of squirrels.

These woods were much more open and brighter than the previous ones had been, the path occasionally opening up through massive fields thick with crops. Walking through such open areas was strange to Glaz, but Blitz had politely asked that they maintain their human forms while traveling through. Rook had happily agreed, though Glaz still had his reservations. The presence of electricity never left the air though, and the shapeshifter was sure they were being watched closely.

Bubbly at the idea of being so close to home, Rook chattered about the area he lived in and how wonderful his pack was. Glaz kept the conversation up by asking a few questions every now and again, but was happy to let Rook lead. Gradually they’d started to find common ground, and Glaz had grown to know what areas were safe and which were a veritable mine field. Walking in their human form permitted them to maintain easy conversations over the next few days and Rook gradually got Glaz to open up some about where he was from. The shapeshifter had to admit the mood was infectious as he laughed while he told Rook the story of Fuze creating magical glitter bombs to get back at Kapkan for turning his clothes pink in the wash. They’d found glitter in their clothes for the next month, but the memory was a fond one.

The mood soured a bit as they approached the edge of the sorcerers’ territory. There was a swath of land between their protected border and Rook’s home that they’d have to cross. While it was only a day’s travel, both were both worried about what they may encounter during that time, though Rook was much more optimistic, reasoning that the wraith should have no idea what direction they were actually headed.

Crossing the ley line was uneventful, something that Glaz was thankful for. The two continued on in relative peace for several hours, sun reaching its zenith in the sky as they crossed a large grassy field.

“Ugh, I didn’t think I’d say it, but this sun is too much for me. I can’t wait we make it back into the woods.” Glaz laughed and peered over. It’d be another half hour hike before they reached the shade. Saying as much, Rook groaned and pouted. While Rook complained about the unfairness of it all, Glaz’s hair stood on end and his breath caught in his throat. Dark magic thrummed through the air, sparking with energy. Spinning to his right, Glaz watched as members of the King’s royal guard emerged from the shadowy glimmer that had concealed their presence. They’d flanked around behind them, leaving only forward as an option to run.

Glaz gripped onto Rook’s tunic collar and pushed him forward, urging him to run as fast as he could as shadowy tendrils chased their feet. Despite their haste, the other shapeshifters seemed to be catching up with them, some taking their otherforms to close the distance. A fox closed in from the left and Glaz let loose a fire spell, sending it flying back with a yelp. There was no way the two would be able to outrun them, even if they shifted, not together at least.

It didn’t look like there were many of the aviary unit here, only a few crows and magpies had begun circling above. Glaz was confident he could escape them if he took off soon, but doing so would condemn Rook to being captured and killed.

“Rook, shift and run towards the tree line and then keep running. Don’t stop.” Rook looked at him, expression terrified. He nodded and took off, easily outpacing Glaz in his alternate form. Glaz’s breathing had picked up, chest tight at the thought of what he was planning. He stopped and turned, summoning his bow to hit a mountain lion as she flew past, intent on chasing down the werewolf. Another arrow, another former comrade, and now they were getting wise. A silky mink shifted into her human form, dark blue garments marking her house as she tried to restrain him with her water magic. Undeterred, Glaz cast a spell to vaporize it instantly before returning the favor, fire flashing across the field, igniting the grass as it went. She shifted back and scurried off, rejoining the rest of the guard which had formed a line a good distance away from Glaz, the magpie and crows settling down a next to them.

“Timur Glazkov, by decision of the King, you were found guilty of high treason. It is your duty to accompany us back and face your punishment.” The man who spoke was tall, slim and muscular, dressed in a deep green tunic. Glaz recognized him from his years in the guard and knew he wasn’t one to be trifled with, especially when he was flanked by five others. The sniper responded by a knocking an arrow and firing quickly. However, it was stopped midair, dark shadow catching it just in front of the guard’s face.

The wraith coalesced much closer, bringing with him the full force of the magic that Glaz had sensed earlier, dropping the glimmer nearly right in front of him. Before he could respond, the wraith kicked him the chest, sending him flying and hitting the ground hard. Faster than the eye could follow, the wraith was on him. Glaz did his best to respond with magic, but was blown back again this time feeling a spike of pain in his leg. Grabbing it and groaning, Glaz anxiously looked for a way out. The wraith was advancing again, taking his time having sensed weakness and fear. As he stepped closer, rocky spikes extended from the ground, causing his figure to dissipate and reform further back, malicious expression on his face.

Glaz was confused for a moment before a soft whine was heard behind him and a furry muzzle attempted to drag him to his feet. The shapeshifter winced in pain and pushed the head away, turning to see Rook motioning for him to follow.

“Leave you idiot. I told you to run.” A soft growl and Rook attempted to drag Glaz again, causing the shapeshifter to shove him harder this time. He glanced back and the wraith was once again drawing close, a sly smile on his face as his eyes focused on Rook. “Go you moron, move!” The werewolf was taken aback but moved in towards Glaz yet again.

Fire ignited next to Rook, causing him to leap and look around in confusion before Glaz did it again. The werewolf back pedaled and Glaz raised a wall of fire between them. He caught Rook’s expression through the flames, ears dropped back against his head and tail tucked between his legs as he whined. “Get out of here, you stupid mutt!”

Rook finally took off, just in time for Glaz to feel an ice cold hand slide around his neck and cut off his oxygen supply. He did his best to claw at the hand and get air, but his vision was slowly turning black on the edges as the guards from earlier closed around him. The pummel of a sword collided with his temple and he blacked out.

When Glaz awoke, he was in a much different place. He was strapped shirtless to a hard table by his hands and feet, runes drawn on the bindings and his chest that prevented him from using magic or shifting. The shapeshifter gave an experimental tug at the bindings, but they held firm. Dark stone walls were all he could see as he craned his head. A small fire flickering from a torch in the corner gave him some light. This wasn’t an area he recognized, it didn’t look like any of the castle dungeons he knew.

A creak was heard behind him and light briefly lit up the far wall, leaving a large shadow across the stone as a figure slid in. Another creak and the door fell shut, leaving him alone with whoever had entered. Looking over to his right, he was met with red eyes and a pleased smile. The sunken face was even more apparent up close, cheek bones sharp enough to seemingly cut through the thin skin on the wraith’s face. The blonde hair that was slicked back on his head was extremely coarse though well maintained. Despite the deathly appearance, all of these features were strikingly familiar.

“Bandit?” Glaz asked, shocked. The smile fell instantly, the wraith’s upper lip twitching as if to pull up into a snarl before he quickly regained his composure with a sigh.

“Ahh, not quite, though I see you’ve met my brother. He’s quite the handful, isn’t he?” Glaz blinked at him, watching as he traced his finger absentmindedly along a scar that marred his pale neck and disappeared down into his robes. “Though that’s nothing compared to what you’ve been recently! I’ve had to chase you halfway across the country but now I have you and we can have a bit of fun.” The wraith traced one of the runes on Glaz’s chest almost tenderly before making eye contact and baring his teeth in a crude imitation of a smile.

Shadows licked up Glaz’s sides, caressing them softly as the wraith brought his hand up to the sniper’s face. He growled and tried to pull away, but the wraith was fast and there was nowhere to go. He quickly ensnared Glaz’s temples between his thumb and index finger, magic a dull buzz against the shapeshifter’s head.

“Now just sit still and let me work. I need to have a quick conversation with your traitor friends, and then we can have some real fun.” Glaz cried out as he felt a pressure in his head, magic pushing into his thoughts and searching for his bond to his squad. He fought against it, breathing heavily and throwing up mental barriers wherever he could. “I do like a bit of fight, but come now, it’ll be much easier if we just get this over with.”

The pressure had built up even more as the wraith found exactly what he was looking for. Glaz focused and retreated inward as he was trained to do. In Glaz’s mind’s eye, he was standing in front of a hallway that let to an atrium with three closed doors. Shadows pressed against the opening to the hallway, pushing against him in a bid to get through, but he stood firm. The pressure increased, growing uncomfortably strong until it was nearly unbearable. He stood strong, pushing against it with all his might. He cried out as pain erupted in his injured leg, momentarily bringing him back up to see that the wraith had wrapped a shadow tendril around it and was squeezing hard. Glaz reentered his mind and prevented the advancement of the darkness as it started to swallow the first part of the hallway. Grunting and pushing, Glaz repelled it, forcing the magic to yield its ground until he was in the same position as before.

The hand was pulled away from his forehead and Glaz laid there panting, sweat dripping down his forehead and into his eyes. The wraith before him looked more vexed than anything else though and hadn’t broken a sweat. This went on for what seemed like ages, Glaz coming to each time even more exhausted, body littered with slight scratches and deep bruises where the wraith had attempted to replicated his earlier success to no avail.

“Hmmm, I think it may be time for a new approach. Perhaps I’ll make them come to you.” Glaz frowned. Their bond was still shut off from his end, so it would be fruitless for the wraith to try and summon them that way. Sneering at his confusion, the wraith replaced his hand, sending Glaz back to the same hallway. This time, rather than a solid black wall, small tendrils formed, wrapping around Glaz and holding him suspended in the hallway, like a fly caught in a web. He could still repel them from advancing, so the new impasse puzzled Glaz, until electricity sparked through them, hitting Glaz and ricocheting around the hallways until it found the doors, slamming into each one. Somehow from this position, the shapeshifter felt more connected, like the other three were just on the other sides of the door, their connection somehow amplified.

It wasn’t long until a door was pushed open, followed by two more. He could feel them, confused and worried. For a beat, nothing happened, Glaz hung suspended in his mind repelling the tendrils.

“Glaz?” Came a soft voice from behind him, Fuze’s voice echoing over to the other two. He tried to force the doors closed, but was unable to do so, incapable of closing off the bond while still standing guard.

“Awww, hello there. Thanks for joining us!” The wraith’s voice reverberated through Glaz’s head, impossible loud.

“Glaz what’s going on? Talk to us.” Kapkan was worried. Glaz could feel it as if it were his own and suddenly the renewed connection between the four of them hit him in full force, giddiness overflowing into laughter and tears. When death claimed him, at least he’d been able to feel this one last time. Tachanka was concerned more now, loud voice breaking through Glaz’s moment as he likely felt every emotion Glaz did.

The shapeshifter’s heart dropped when he realized what the wraith was doing. He may not be able to get at them directly through Glaz, but with their bond he could make them suffer with him. He desperately attempted to cut them off, trying to convey to them what was happening, but the tendrils were wrapped tight around his mouth.

“Why don’t we take a trip down memory lane for dear Glaz here? I found a large section of repressed memories when I was looking for you all. Let’s have a good time, shall we?”

Glaz didn’t know how long this went on, old memories and pain being unearthed. His squad’s indignation and outrage helped at first, but his thought eventually faded into nothing but agony and deep embarrassment that they were watching all of this happen, things he’d managed to previously keep to himself. While these memories were horrible, they weren’t things that created lasting damage, ensuring that the wraith would be able to keep this going.

When the void finally claimed him, he could hear his team shouting in the background. He eventually came to on a cold table, the wraith was nowhere to be found, loud claps of thunder reverberating from outside instead. Glaz laid there dazed, wondering what kind of storm was this loud, when there were shouts in the hallway. The door flew open and Glaz flinched, turning his head away from whoever answered.

“Glaz!” someone shouted and started tugging at his restraints, another hand quickly dissolving the runes on his chest. The shapeshifter finally opened his eyes, seeing Rook, his hair tousled and looking worried, but otherwise unharmed. He was wearing sturdy black leather armor across his chest, which covered up his navy undertunic. Across from him and making short work of the runes was IQ, dressed in sorcerer’s battle garb, green metal plates glinting in the flickering fire light.

“What are you…doing here?” Glaz slurred as he was hefted up. His arm was looped over Rook’s shoulder so that he could support his injured leg. A quick assessment and Rook seemed satisfied for the moment, motioning for IQ and hauling Glaz out as quickly as possible. The hallways were cold and absolutely brimming with energy. The smooth stone floors felt nice on the shapeshifter’s bleeding feet as he allowed himself to be pulled along, his two companions dealing with anyone who appeared. Rounding the corner, a shaggy grey wolf snarled, causing IQ to take a step back and summon sigils into her palms. Rook held up as hand as the wolf advanced, calming as he sniffed Glaz and nuzzled against his belly.

“Fuze?” Despite his mental haze, Glaz couldn’t mistake the wolf in front of him. Something pushed into his head, making him groan in discomfort before he could hear a voice over the ache. “We have to move.” The wolf motioned for the three to follow and Glaz did his utter best to focus, mind sore from the new intrusion but still oddly comforted. His thoughts would occasionally get lost down darker pathways, and a few times, Fuze would turn and look back at him worriedly.

Once outside, electricity and dark energy crackled through the air, opposing each other as flashes of light illuminated the sky. Rook looked worriedly towards where most of the light and flashes were coming from before being met by a group of three men and a woman, dressed similarly to Rook. The one man was tall and broad, while the other two were much smaller in comparison. One of the men quickly made his way over, receiving a warning growl from Fuze before being permitted close.

“This is Doc, one of my pack. Hold still while he gets you sorted.” Glaz attempted to nod at Rook’s words, but ended up allowing his head to roll to the side to rest on his shoulder. Doc’s hands flitted over him, a warm magic spreading through his chest and mending most of the physical pain. His leg let out a sickening pop that hurt for a moment, but quickly settled down. The group kept exchanging glances, communication between them unavailable to IQ and Glaz.

While they sorted things out, another two intrusions had Glaz groaning again and gripping his head; Tachanka and Kapkan waited for him to adjust before assessing his condition and probing for information. Glaz could sense them fighting, especially when a claw caught Tachanka across the flank, causing him and Fuze to both wince. Whoever had done it was not long for this world. Brain still addled, Glaz struggled to piece the situation together. However, it was only a moment before Jager joined them looking harried and waving a slightly bloodied pouch. IQ said something and Glaz could only squint, hearing distorted.

Through his bond, he felt the overwhelming urge to shift and looked over to see Fuze staring him down. The wolf nodded and increased the pressure before Glaz shifted. He probably looked to be a sorry state, his transformation slow and his feathers winding up all askew. He nearly toppled, but a suddenly human Fuze had plucked him off the ground and was nestling him in the pouch that was being strapped onto Rook. He petted his feathers briefly, at which Fuze glared at before looking confused when all Glaz could think was that it felt nice. Quirking an eyebrow, Fuze said something and the pack had shifted, five werewolves in light armor now surrounding Fuze and the sorcerers. Glaz lost consciousness as they set off, leaving Fuze to wave before turning back to the fortress as lightning to continue to cut across the sky.

When Glaz finally awoke, the lights were dim and the room quiet. He briefly panicked, unsure of his surroundings and fearing that he may have dreamed the entire rescue, shutting any mental openings down sharply. A few moments and he was able to discern that the ceiling was not made of stone, but instead painted wood. He tried to pull himself up, but could barely manage to raise his head, dull pain spreading through his limbs which refused to obey. He’d most certainly overdone himself and could tell his stores of magic had been all but exhausted. As he laid there and contemplated his next actions, the door swung open, light making him flinch as his headache spiked.

“Ahh, hello there. How are you feeling?” The man stepped in and softly closed the door behind him, voice thankfully low. Glaz struggled to get a decent look at the man who had entered, and vaguely recognized him from before but couldn’t remember his name. The shapeshifter grunted noncommittedly as he stepped closer, starting and leaning away as a hand was extended towards his forehead.

“Hmm, you’re still quite drained. I can mend your physical wounds, but your fatigue is out of my control. Regardless-” The door flew open before he could finish, smacking into the wall as three large men barged in.

“Doc, you were supposed to tell us when Glaz woke up!” Tachanka spoke, grin stretched across his face as he marched in, followed closely by Fuze and Kapkan. Doc sighed and motioned for them to quiet down. Glaz’s headache had spiked drastically with the sound and light, but couldn’t help to grin like an idiot. Fuze pushed past Doc and wrapped him in a tight hug which Glaz could only attempt to return in his weakened state. Failing that, he opted to bury his face into his squadmate’s shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent. Glaz was vaguely aware of Doc being shooed out in the background, noticing the change in light as the door closed. After a moment, he felt something probing at his mind and automatically tightened up, panic rising in the back of his throat. He wasn’t strong enough for a second go of this. Was it all a trap to lure him into complacency? What if–

“Relax. It’s just us. Let us in Timur.” Hearing his true name, Glaz attempted to relax, only just noticing that he’d still locked his fellow shapeshifters out of his mind. A supportive hand came to rest on his back while he breathed deep and did his best to open up what he’d closed off previously. Gradually, their emotions were able to slip through, filled with worry, relief, and joy. Fuze held him tighter as this happened, whispering that he was doing a good job. Eventually he was able to tear down most of his mental barriers that he’d erected earlier, reforming his bond tentatively. The others were overjoyed and they rapidly offered him their memories of their time apart.

“Tachanka, you and Kapkan were together for the last month?” Glaz pulled his head back from Fuze to squint at the two, who chuckled. They’d apparently been chased towards each other and decided there was strength in numbers. The night Kapkan had contact him the hunter had in fact run into the royal guard, but had dealt with them easily, contacting Glaz after one of them had let slip that his location was known as well. They’d feared him dead after he’d warned them of the wraith.

Gradually over the next few days, he sorted through the more mundane information. Doc popped in every now and again only to be quickly chased out by his overly protective squadmates. He’d gradually gained back the ability to sit up in bed by himself as well as move his arms without great difficulty. During this time, he’d found out that Fuze had been living here among the other werewolves with permission from their king. Rook was overjoyed to be back among his pack and was currently fulfilling other obligations. Glaz could tell that the three were glossing over something, but let it be in favor of simply enjoying their company.

After finally building up the courage to ask, Glaz found, much to his relief, the wraith had miraculously been vanquished, unable to face down both Blitz and Bandit after they’d brought about the full might of their magics. The two sustained some injuries, but Bandit refused to allow Doc to treat him, instead opting to return back to his house, fellow sorcerers in tow. Glaz pressed for more information, but that was all his three friends seemed to have.

It wasn’t until the fourth day that Rook visited, stepping into the room in rather sharp looking outfit, curly hair still untamed but somehow much more dignified now that they were out of the wilds. He’d put on a bit more weight and looked healthier, much to Glaz’s delight. The smile on his face was overwhelmingly bright as his eyes settled on Glaz. In a moment, Rook had rushed forward and thrown his arms around the shapeshifter’s neck, squeezing tightly, fingers causing the fabric against his back to bunch and pull.

“We’ll wait in the hall”

As the three filed out, Rook pulled back, settling down on the bed and briefly cupping the sides of Glaz’s face before pulling back and placing them in his lap.

“I was worried sick about you, you know. That was a stupid stunt and you nearly died.” Rook pouted as his finger played with a string from his sleeve, wrapping and unwrapping it. Glaz smiled softly, placing a hand on Rook’s arm.

“We both would have died then, you idiot. It worked out though.” Rook snorted. He opened his mouth to say something else before frowning and pausing for a moment, eventually sighing and standing up. Glaz shot him a confused look. “I’m so sorry, but I have a few extra duties that I need to tend to apparently.” Another pause and he rolled his eyes, irritated at whoever he was conversing with but let it go as he faced Glaz, “But we’re finishing this conversation soon!”

Glaz waved as the young werewolf traded places with three shapeshifters, who were struggling to hide the grins on their faces. Glaz frowned and probed only to be stonewalled while they shared a conspiratorial glance.

“I see you’ve gotten sweet with the crown prince.” Fuze looked like the cat that got the canary as he divulged his secret, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tachanka and Kapkan attempted to conceal their grins as Glaz gave them all confused looks.

“The who?” Fuze nodded fervently. “I…no Rook…oooh.” Glaz blinked, slowly sliding pieces together as he sat back against the head of the bed, but still finding gaps.

“Alright, if that’s true how’d he end up in the middle of nowhere?”

“Political prisoner.” And soon Fuze was sharing the memories he’d left out, showing him images of Rook looking absolutely regal, but very bored, in court. When he’d gone missing, the king had assumed he’d gotten wanderlust and had ventured off for a while, as he was prone to do. It wasn’t until a week had passed that a ransom note and proof of a kidnapping had arisen. Evidently the rouge pack that had taken him was convinced that Rook’s family had hidden magical artifacts throughout their region and were demanding the locations and gold in exchange for his return.

Glaz had to sigh, understanding a bit more about why Rook was so suspicious when he’d mentioned his high borne heritage; after all it’d just gotten him in a load of trouble. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened if he’d been left at their mercy. Fuze assured him that it was definitely the best decision he’d made in recent years.

“After you were captured, Rook demanded that he be allowed to take his pack out to find you. The King pressured the sorcerers into helping after he found out that they’d allowed him to leave without proper protection.” Fuze’s voice was still slightly smug as he explained.

“Fuze found out and demanded to go as well. Once you connected, Kapkan and I were able to join as well. You frightened us.” Tachanka’s voice was unusually sullen, finally voicing their shared worries. Glaz ran his hand over his face, headache spiking a bit with the guilt. In helping Rook, he’d nearly exposed his teammates to the wraith, yet found it hard to fully regret his decisions.

The topic broached, the three expressed their disappointment that Glaz hadn’t shared the memories they’d been shown, but assured him they weren’t angry. Their only regret was that he didn’t have the chance to open up himself about it. Kapkan’s eyes were trained on his face the entire conversation, likely placing missing pieces in that complex mind of his.

“No need to dwell on it. We’re together now.” Glaz nodded at Kapkan, suddenly feeling very tired.

The next day, Rook returned bearing a small parcel and a covered plate. Tachanka was the only one in the room at the time, the others out stretching their legs. Upon seeing the werewolf enter, the old bear hauled himself up, nodding to Rook as he let himself out. Rook’s eyes crinkled as his smile encroached on them, pulling up a chair and setting his gifts on Glaz’s lap.

“I brought you something! Also, cookies, as agreed upon.” Glaz chuckled, pulling the cover off to see a tray laden with still warm cookies. It’d been ages since he’d had one and greedily snagged one, nearly shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

“Mmm, these are good. I don’t think I’ll be sharing with my squad.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kapkan made an indignant remark to which Glaz responded to by eating another cookie. As if it were possible, Rook’s smile seemed to grow larger at seeing him enjoy the treat. Licking his fingers, Glaz set the plate aside and inspected the parcel. Looking closely, he saw that it was wrapped in brown butcher paper carefully held together by ornate twine. Glaz pulled apart the bow and opened up the paper.

Inside was a leather tunic, dyed deep green and black with maroon red and brown thread work. The left front breast was embroidered with an eagle dark brown standing out just enough over the forest green. Set slightly below and to the right was a small red wolf’s head, matching the ones that were currently displayed across Rook’s clothes.

“Do you like it? I wasn’t sure if you had a house sigil, but Fuze said that was what you’d used.” Rook bit his lip, search Glaz’s face for any indication of what he was thinking. The shapeshifter rubbed his thumb across the material, taking in all the details being displayed.

“I love it, thank you.” Rook was delighted, jabbering on more about what some of the symbols woven into it meant. Glaz listened intently, happy to see Rook so at ease. Eventually he had to leave, ensuring Glaz he’d be back the next day.

True to his word, Rook appeared at the same time every day, staying longer each time and offering a variety of gifts for him and his squad. Eventually the shapeshifters reached the point where they just waited by the door around the scheduled time, smiling at Glaz before slipping out of the room. Bright as ever, Rook filled him in on how everyone was doing, what was going on around the castle, and informing him what was for dinner later that night. He introduced the rest of his pack gradually, starting with Doc who he was finally able to have a conversation with.

Montagne and Twitch were polite but reserved, seemingly concerned about his intentions toward their young packmate. Evidently Rook the last member of his pack, a werewolf ironically named Lion, currently hated Glaz’s guts for reasons unknown/Rook was unwilling to divulge and was being kept away.

Fuze slipped in once they’d left, smug grin on his face as he informed him that it had been their job to protect their prince and bonded. “Three guards that are packbonded and they’d still lost track of him.”

“How’d they pull that off?”

“Slipped him poison.” Kapkan chimed in. He’d been skulking around in the kitchens and back streets, gathering information about the area as he was want to do. “Turns out your Prince Charming is particularly naïve. Offer him cheese and he’s perfectly happy to trust anyone.”

On the seven visit, Rook brought only himself. Their conversation went as usual, light in nature and generally upbeat. Rook asked about Glaz and how he was feeling, before settling on a more unusual questions, finally asking, “Has your magic started to return yet?”

The shapeshifter nodded, summoning a small flame in the palm of his hand with some effort. Rook emulated him, creating a small rock before reaching out and hovering his hand over top of Glaz’s, palm down. The shapeshifter tried to withdraw, afraid of burning the werewolf.

“It’s alright. I just want to see something.” Frowning, Glaz extended his hand again, allowing Rook to move their palms into the same position, slowly bringing them together so that they were holding hands. Magic ebbed and flowed between them. He could feel Rook’s earth magic tracing up his arm and into his chest, filling him with overwhelming calmness and affection. Rook looked vaguely shocked, smile spreading across his face as he made eye contact.

“Do you know what this means?” He asked, voice tinged with awe. Glaz’s frown deepened and he shook his head. Rook moved from his chair and onto the bed, still holding tightly onto the other’s hand, “well, it means, it means that…”

Rook trailed off, leaning in slightly, suddenly tantalizingly close. Glaz searched his eyes, so bright and alive with happiness. He held his breath and closed the gap, lips meeting softly at first before Rook pressed for more, greedily deepening the kiss. Glaz brought his free hand to rest behind Rook’s head, pulling the werewolf in closer. He hummed in happiness and shifted, still pressed against Glaz’s lips, but now straddling him. Rook’s free hand pushed itself under Glaz’s shirt, tracing across his scars before settling on his waist.

The magic picked up intensity, power now spreading through his chest and out into his limbs, driving him forward as Rook’s hand dipped lower. The needy moan that Glaz let out would have embarrassed him at any other time, but in the moment he could hardly care. They were both breathing heavily, pushing at each other as the magic beat louder and louder in Glaz’s eardrums. A sharp rap of knuckles on the door started them out of their trance, Rook sitting back on Glaz’s knees, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, and pupils wide. He turned around and glared at the door as the moment was lost. Glaz squeezed his hand tightly before letting go of and allowing him to head to the door. The werewolf stopped in front of it and adjusted his clothing before cracking it open. Whoever it was made Rook sigh and turn back in apology before leaving.

The next day, there was no appearance from Rook. While Glaz attempted to act nonchalant about the whole thing, he was rather hurt. The shapeshifter had enjoyed their moment, whatever that had been, and had hoped that perhaps it could blossom into something more. The second day rolled around, Glaz languishing in bed, and once again no Rook. Glaz pouted while Fuze kicked back in the corner, making fun of him for being such a helpless romantic. Surprisingly, he had no idea what on earth that ritual had meant, leaving Glaz with only frustration.

Just as he was getting ready to snap at Fuze, Kapkan slipped into the room, excited look on his face.

“The castle’s in a tizzy. Glaz, you sly dog…though I shouldn’t give you any credit, you haven’t a clue what you did.” Kapkan approached the bed, Fuze following suit. They waited like that, Glaz probing at Kapkan to get answers, but the trapper refused until Tachanka arrived. When the older man had finally traipsed in, Kapkan encouraged Glaz to show them some of his magic.

“I don’t know what all the excitement is about. You’re going to be sorely disapp- oh?” The flame that rose up in Glaz’s hand was no surprise. However, hovering just below it was a halo of dirt, pulsing softly as it lazily circled the fire. Kapkan crowed in delight and Tachanka slapped him on the back.

“The little prince summoned his magic in front of his pack and sent them into a panic. Apparently, fire rose out of the furrows he’d created. Something that wouldn’t happen unless his magic was linked with someone who happened to be adept at fire magic. You should have seen the look on Doc’s face when he found out it worked.” Glaz blinked in confusion, trying to figure out when and where he’d agreed to bonding magics. Tachanka took mercy on him after watching the gears turn for a bit.

“He’s been courting you, you idiot. You accepted his gifts. We do the same exact thing you, though you’ve never experienced it.” Yes, Tachanka was correct and apparently Rook had checked with them to make sure the rituals were the same. Glaz just hadn’t…he hadn’t expected Rook to be interested. The man was a somebody, heir to the throne and surrounded by people who loved him. Glaz was a glorified forest hobo.

Tachanka was assuring him they were all aware of the status difference when the door swung open and a very unhappy Montagne stalked in, eyes bright yellow in his anger. Twitch and Doc followed closely, accompanied by another taller red headed man that Glaz hadn’t been introduced to. He figured this was likely Lion judging by his glare.

“What did you do to Rook?” Montagne stepped forward, eyes focused on Glaz but Tachanka quickly put himself between the two. Twitch snarled, sparks flying as the space between the two closed. “What did you do to manipulate him? Do find it fun to toy with him, hm?” Tachanka let out an irritated rumbled in return, words sparking anger. The two squads stared each other down, tension and magic rising in the room as they each waited for the other to make the first move.

“Oh my gosh, would you guys stop!” Rook appeared in the doorway, panting heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. He held up a finger for them to wait while he caught his breath before continuing, “I initiated. You can ask Doc, because I told him my plan and he laughed at me. But I care about Glaz and I think he’s cute, so I courted him and he accepted and now here we are.” Rook’s mouth was running a mile a minute, despite the fact that he still had to take big gasps of air in between. Montagne stepped back slightly, looking to Rook in confusion.

“At least, I think he accepted?” Glaz looked at his squad before nodding eagerly. “Our magic is compatible, so I’ve made my decision and I’m going to take him out on a proper date once he eventually is able to leave this room.”

Rook stopped talking and judging from all the glances, glares, and growls whatever conversation was occurring through their bond was not a happy one.

“He probably should have mentioned it to the others before going through with this.” Kapkan thought, and Glaz couldn’t agree more. Watching this exchange was painful. Montagne had now bodily inserted himself between Lion and Doc and Twitch was still sparking while Rook had a hand on her shoulder.

“I wish I would have known this was going to happen. I would have grabbed some popcorn from the kitchens.” Fuze griped. Eventually they seemed to work it out, departing the room, Lion throwing one more suspicious glance over his shoulder. Rook asked for a minute with Glaz and his squad reluctantly complied. “We’ll be just outside,” came across in unison

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that. They really are wonderful, they’re just a bit overprotective. Lion was under the impression that this was the terms of our agreement for you saving me.” Glaz smiled softly and beckoned him over, rising from the bed unsteadily. He’d been practicing walking, but he wobbled and Rook caught him by the elbow, scanning his face for discomfort. Glaz knew he was still very unsteady, but Rook was close and smelled of fresh bread and sunshine. The younger man was more than capable of supporting him, so Glaz leaned his weight against him slightly as he bent his head down for a kiss. He could feel Rook smile against his lips, hands holding his waste to provide support. It wasn’t as long or as passionate as their first kiss had been, when they drew back, neither was desperately panting and wanting more, but somehow it was enough

Glaz placed as soft kiss against Rook’s forehead, “Fuze was right. Saving you really was the best decision I’ve made in years, maybe ever. No regrets” Rook smiled pulling him into a tight hug before settling him back on the bed. The werewolf launched into a variety of date options and place they should see, things to eat now that he was out of the woods, assuring him that his pack would come around eventually.

“Oh, you still haven’t met my father!” Glaz felt his heart plummet as Tachanka laughed heartily outside. Alright, perhaps one regret.


End file.
